femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaila Gordon (Team Knight Rider)
Kaila Gordon is a recurring villainess in the TV show''' Team Knight Rider. She appears in episodes 19 (“E.M.P”) and 22 (“Legion of Doom”) of the first series (1998). She is played by the actress, '''Marta Martin. E.M.P As Team Knight Rider investigates the theft of components for an Electro-Magnetic Pulse (E.M.P.) capable of shutting down any electronic device, they come to meet the CEO of one of the companies that manufactures these components, Kaila Gordon. The attractive Kaila is very cooperative towards them, and openly flirts with TKR member Kyle, to the irritation of his team colleague, Jenny. Kyle and Jenny’s team spirit suffers from the former’s attraction to Kaila and the latter’s jealousy over this. When they believe to have found out that Kaila’s assistant has leaked the components, they decide to inform the CEO. Kaila is appalled at the news and allows TKR to pursue their enquiries in a resonance chamber that is somehow relevant to the investigation. Seconds after Kyle and Jenny have entered the room, they find themselves locked inside. Kaila then triumphantly addresses them over the intercom to reveal herself as the villainess. She then activates a white noise generator in the chamber that is meant to kill Kyle and Jenny. Luckily for them and with the help of their smart cars, they manage to escape. Meanwhile, the evil Kaila has driven to the airport to meet an international arms dealer named Carlos. She intends to sell the E.M.P. gun to him. Carlos wants proof that the weapon is up to his expectations, Kaila suggests shooting down one of the landing airplanes and says it will be fun. She aims at the plane and is ready to shoot it down and kill hundreds, when TKR suddenly arrives, she turns to them and gleefully fires at the team, causing their vehicles to be successfully deactivated, she then has them trapped and carries on trying to kill them. The unexpected arrival of an additional TKR member turns the tables on Kaila. She tries to flee by jumping into the back of a van, but is pursued by Jenny. After Kaila fails to shoot the gun at her, Jenny refuses her robot car’s offer to flatten the van’s tires, saying with a smirk that she prefers doing this ”the hard way”. Clearly, she has some personal scores to settle with the villainess. Jenny leaps into the van and confronts Kaila in a catfight. Kaila does not even think about surrendering and dominates the fight at first, but Jenny breaks free from her hold by elbowing the villainess into the stomach. Kaila’s final attempt to overpower Jenny fails and the heroine punches her out mercilessly. As the defeated villainess lies unconscious inside the vehicle, Jenny triumphantly looks down on her, happy to have defeated not only the evildoer, but also her rival for Kyle’s affections. Legion Of Doom In “Legion of Doom”, Kyla is freed from prison by the supervillain Moebius, who wants her to join a team of villains that will final triumph over TKR. She gets quickly captured and knocked out by Jenny, who continues to see Kaila as her nemesis. During interrogation, Jenny is close to strong-arming her in order to get information. Kyle takes over and tries a softer touch on Kaila - after all, they have a history of mutual attraction. Kyle gives in to her seduction and kisses Kaila. As they do so, she slips a strong narcotic into his mouth and escapes. She returns to the other villains and even manages to capture several members of TKR and fastens them to chairs. She then tests Moebius' mind-control device on the heroes, and unties Duke before ordering him to kill her rival Jenny by strangulation. However, the device is useless, and Duke manages to free his friends after pretending to be under her control. Kaila and her accomplice flee. During a boat chase, she gets apprehended by Duke, to whom she submits without a fight. TKR hands her over to the police, who handcuff her and lead her back to prison. Video Gallery Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 01.jpg|E.M.P Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 02.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 03.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 04.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 05.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 06.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 07.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 08.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 09.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 10.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 11.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 12.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 13.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 14.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 15.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 16.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 17.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 18.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider EMP 19.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 01.jpg|Legion Of Doom Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 02.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 03.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 04.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 05.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 06.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 07.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 08.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 09.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 10.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 11.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 12.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 13.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 14.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 15.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 16.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 17.jpg Kaila Gordon Team Knight Rider Legion Of Doom 18.jpg Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Evil Laugh Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nail Polish Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested